This invention relates to a transportation system in which a vehicle is steered optionally either by means of a track guidance or by onboard manual steering means and particularly to an improved coupling structure connecting a track following mechanism to the steering means. Such vehicles used with the transportation system may be driven and steered along a normal roadway in the manner of a bus, or along a stationary guide track or laterally disposed guide surfaces defining the path of the vehicle.
An arrangement is known where a guide follower mechanism generally in the form of a wheel on each side of the vehicle rolls along the corresponding guide surface of the guide track. The guide follower wheels are operatively connected with the linkage of the onboard steering mechanism to transmit the trackfollowing rotation of the guide follower wheels on the guide surfaces. When the vehicle is steered by the motorist by means of the conventional onboard steering mechanism along a normal roadway, the guide follower wheels are out of engagement with the guide surfaces and can preferably be stored in a retracted position in a suitable space under the vehicle body. The operative connection between the guide track and the steering linkage is then cut off enabling manual onboard steering.
The operative connection between the guide wheels and the steering linkage is usually effected by heavy and bulky means such as a mechanical clutch, which is likely subject to frequent mechanical troubles and rattling noises.